Colour
by garekinclong
Summary: Dan Rivaille tidak tahu, bahwa hal sepele seperti ini akan mengubah hidupnya dalam beberapa detik— AU, RivaEre, mungkin OOC, dsb. Dedicated for Levi's Birthday yang kelewat satu hari! Karena judul yang tidak sesuai dengan isinya itu YOLO.


Rivaille tidak akan pernah menyangka bahwa hari ini akan datang juga.

Hasratnya sudah tak tertahankan.

Dan setelah dua ketukan ia layangkan pada benda yang disebut pintu, munculah makhluk sejenis yang dengannya,

"...Ya?"

Niatnya terbuang saat itu juga.

* * *

**Colour**

**Shingeki no Kyojin** **(c)** Hajime Isayama

**This fic** **(c)** garekinclong

**Note/Warning** : AU, OOC, BL, drabble, judul sangat tidak sesuai dengan isi, typos, dan segala hal nista lainnya.

Dedicated for Levi's Birthday (yang kelewat satu hari) !

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Sudah lima hari ia terganggu akan pemandangan di seberang rumahnya.

Sebuah kolor, berwarna hijau terang, terjemur dengan laknatnya di dinding pembatas antara rumahnya dan rumah sang pemilik kolor.

Menjijikkan.

Siapa yang akan bersikap wajar dengan hal menjijikkan semacam itu?

Tidak untuk seorang Rivaille.

Ia memantapkan hatinya. Jika dalam seminggu, sang pemilik kolor tidak mengangkat jemuran kampretnya itu, ia akan protes dengan membawa kolor bersih miliknya.

Atau tidak perlu membawa juga.

Bayangkan saja. Rivaille, yang tengah menjalani libur wajib dari jam kerjanya, sedang bersantai-santai membaca koran dengan secangkir teh di kamar. Orang normal mungkin akan melakukannya di teras, atau di ruang tamu. Tapi, Rivaille berbeda.

Dan _mood_nya seketika hancur melihat kolor berwarna hijau terang yang terjemur dengan binalnya didinding pembatas antara rumahnya, dengan rumah tetangga sebelah.

_Moodbreaker_.

Tehnya menjadi pahit tingkat dua. (Karena alasan tertentu, Rivaille suka menikmati teh tanpa gula.)

Lalu, hal itu terus berlanjut sampai tingkat kesabaran Rivaille meledak.

* * *

Sudah seminggu dan si pemilik kolor masih belum mengangkat jemurannya.

Putus sudah tali kesabaran sang pemilik tinggi 160 senti ini.

Ia keluar, dengan membawa koran yang digulung rapi, bukannya kolor bersih. Aura kehitaman memancar setiap kali ia melangkah.

Dan, sampailah.

Rumah sederhana bertingkat dua, dengan pagar depan yang tak dikunci. Pintu rumah kecokelatan dan bel rumah yang terletak disampingnya.

Dan Rivaille tidak tahu, bahwa hal sepele seperti ini akan mengubah hidupnya dalam beberapa detik—

Si surai _raven_ ini semakin meliar karena ternyata bel rumah tetangganya tidak berfungsi. Beberapa kali ia tekan, tak mengeluarkan bunyi.

Mengetuk pintu menjadi alternatif.

**TOK TOK**

"Oi, aku tetangga sebelah. Aku ingin berbicara pada tuan rumah, atau yang menyinggahi kamar dilantai dua yang berseberangan dengan kamarku."

Rivaille meremat korannya sampai lipatannya terlihat. Kesal. Kesal. Ia jijik.

Untung saja yang dijemur itu kolor. Bagaimana kalau... barang privasi perempuan? Lebih kampret, 'kan!

Telinganya menangkap derap langkah dari dalam.

"Maaf, sebentar,"

Suara halus itu datang dari balik pintu.

Dan, pintu terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok lelaki, dengan tinggi sekitar 10 senti lebih tinggi darinya, berambut cokelat, dan matanya—indah untuk dipandang.

Kekesalan Rivaille menurun drastis tatkala manik _obsidian_nya menatap manik _emerald_ keemasan itu. Remasan tangan pada koran mengendur, serta alis matanya yang menajam kini menaik seiringnya waktu.

"... Ya?" ucapnya takut-takut.

Oh, sial—

Rasanya, ada yang berbeda pada Rivaille.

Sadar dengan tujuan utama, Rivaille berdeham. "Uhm, baiklah. Aku tetangga sebelahmu, ingin protes."

Berdeham untuk yang kedua kalinya, "Mengapa kolormu tidak kau angkat selama satu minggu?"

Lawan bicaranya tergertak dengan mata membelalak.

Wajahnya memucat.

"A-Ah, sial!"

Dan sosoknya menghilang beberapa detik setelah mengucapkan beberapa patah kata.

Rivaille yang diam diambang pintu hanya menganga.

Samar-samar, ia mendengar teriakan berupa, 'SIAAAL! TERLALU KERING!' dari atas.

Ingin rasanya kepalan tangan kanannya mencium mesra pipi sang pemilik kolor jahanam.

Beberapa menit ditinggal, si pemilik kolor kembali ke hadapan Rivaille dengan nafas kembang kempis. Ia bersandar pada dinding, memegang dadanya seolah-olah mengatur nafasnya.

"Sudah kaubereskan, bocah?"

Sergah Rivaille dengan mendecih pelan, dan tangan melipat. Gaya songong, lah.

"S-Sudah... Sekali lagi, ma-maafkan aku!" si pemilik kolor membungkuk 45 derajat, menegapkan badan, membungkuk lagi, dan begitu seterusnya selama 5 menit kedepan. Layaknya jamur dari SMK Touou, itu. Yang hanya melakukan kesalahan sedikit langsung meminta maaf. Bahkan ketika ia tak melakukan salahpun, ia juga meminta maaf.

"Baguslah," Rivaille menghela nafas lega. Sekarang, ia tidak perlu melihat kolor kupret yang terpajang dengan membahana dari balik jendela kamarnya itu. Pagi, siang, sore, dan malamnya sudah kembali aman.

"A-_Anoo_... Rivaille-san..."

Rivaille mengedipkan mata, "Nn?"

"Na-namaku Eren Jaeger. Maaf telah membuatmu terganggu selama seminggu karena aku yang lupa mengambil kembali jemuranku... j-jadi, sebagai permintaan maaf..." sang _brunette_ mengambil nafas, "...anda bisa datang kemari untuk makan pagi, siang, ataupun malam."

**PRAK!**

Koran yang sedari awal digenggam Rivaille, jatuh.

Korannya jatuh.

KORANNYA—maaf, mendramatisir.

Rivaille merasa tuli untuk beberapa saat. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "Hah?"

"Iya, yakin. Gratis." Si _brunette_ yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Eren, mengangguk-angguk dengan tangan kanan memeluk pintu rumah.

"Kapanpun? Boleh datang?"

"I-Iya!"

_Freeze_. Seakan-akan tubuhnya membeku beberapa saat. Rivaille menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menyadarkan diri.

"Hm... Baiklah..."

Dan semenjak saat itu, Rivaille selalu mempertanyakan jantungnya yang berdegup lebih kencang ketika melihat wajah Eren.

Tanpa mengetahui fakta bahwa alasan mengapa Eren tak mengangkat jemurannya adalah; wajah Eren selalu memerah dan gugup ketika melihat Rivaille diseberang sana.

**End dengan watadosnya.**

* * *

**a/n** : Cuma kelewat satu hari dan saya ga bikin yang terbaik. Ide kolor mencelos gitu aja dan dengan nurut tangan saya langsung ngetik tanpa tahu apa yang diketik. Kok bisa gitu. Saya juga heran.

Berhubung idenya muncul pas jam 11-an pada hari mas rifai ultah, jadinya kepublish kelewat satu hari, deh! Tehee! *muka ngeselin*

Dan maaf bagi yang tertipu sama judulnya. Judulnya colour tapi isinya kolor. Saya bener-bener kena karma setelah ini. Makasih banget buat yang udah baca. Iya saya tau kalo endingnya gantung. Terus anda mau gantung saya? OOOH BISA!

Maaf udah ngebacot tetek bengek. Sekian dari saya, terima kasih telah membaca dengan wajah maso dan tangan gue jadi keriting. Salam kampretos!

.

.

.

**Sign, ffn user garekinclong**


End file.
